I Need You
by ashesofmusic
Summary: Weeks after the break up neither Magnus or Alec had spoken to each other but one night will change that. Will trying to get back together be as smooth as they want or will it cause a bigger rift in their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Crap! He was not ready for this at all Alec thought as he laid back on his assigned bed in their temporary Idris home. Tonight Alec would most likely see Magnus for the first time since they had broken up two weeks ago and to be honest he really was not looking forward to it one bit. In an hour the Clave was holding a big dinner party for all of the heads of all of the institutes all over the world. Also all of the more important Downworlders were invited, meaning Magnus was invited. Meaning Alec would see Magnus as no one ever turned down the Claves invitation to anything. By the Angel he was tired, he hadn't really slept much since the break up, his nights being plagued by nightmares from the night in the subway tunnel. A repetitive dream where instead of breaking up with Alec his warlock is killed by Camille. Deep down Alec knew this dream couldn't come true, as Camille was dead, but it still freaked Alec out, not that he would mention it to anyone. In fact he had barely spoken to any of his family and friends since the break up apart from telling them he was no longer with Magnus and it was all his fault. Izzy was the only one that had come to him and gotten the full story out of him. So it didn't really surprise him when Izzy came barging through his door.

"Come on Alec! We have like an hour till the dinner and you haven't even showered." Izzy scalded him.

"Does it really matter if I shower or not Iz? Its not like I'm trying to impress anyone." Alec said softly.

"Look I know you are still upset and hurt but this is a perfect opportunity to show that glittery warlock what he is missing. So I took the liberty of picking out an outfit for you to wear." Izzy says while shoving a box towards him. Alec opens the box to reveal a black suit with a deep, dark blue dress shirt. "Now you have something to wear please go have a shower and get dressed I will be back in exactly 30 minutes to make sure you have done what I asked. Now hurry up already I need to get ready." Izzy says pulling Alec until she's pushing him into the bathroom, most likely standing there until she hears the shower turn on.

"Its useless." Alec whispers once he steps into the shower. There's no way he would ever have a chance with Magnus now. He screwed up too much for that to ever be a possibility.

20 minutes later when Alec feels he has sufficiently wasted enough time standing in the shower not doing anything he steps out grabs a towel and wanders into his room to get dressed. He wonders if his sister would let him walk out the house in his own clothes rather then the suit. _Yeah Alec that's likely_ he thinks as he starts to shrug on the shirt and pants. Minutes later he hears his sisters heels clicking on the floor moments before his door is swung open.

"Good you're dressed, the suit looks good on you by the way brother." Izzy beams, examining her work.

"Yeah look I feel a little sick maybe I shouldn't go." Alec lies badly.

"Yeah and I have no fashion sense. Look Alec just grow some balls and face you ex, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it will be. There's a lot of people going tonight so there's a good chance you won't even see him the whole night. So put your shoes on and come downstairs we are leaving in 2 minutes." Izzy says sternly, turning, then walking out of his room and down the stairs.

"Shit." Is all Alec says before putting his shoes on and walking downstairs to his awaiting family.

"See what did I tell you Alec? It has been like 40 minutes and still no sign of Magnus." Izzy says in a happy tone.

"Yeah sure Iz that makes this night so much better. This dinner is still boring as hell." Alec says.

"Yeah well if we have to be here so do you parabatai." Jace says happily while handing Alec a drink. "Here drink this I'm sure after a few of these the night will seem a whole lot better."

"Jace omg now is not the time to get our brother drunk." Izzy says in a strong voice.

"You know what Jace I think you are right." Alec say while sculling down his drink in one swift motion. "I feel better already." Out the corner of his eyes he sees Isabelle shaking her head while Jace leads him over to the bar where Simon and Clary are. Meanwhile Izzy moodily follows her two brothers not wanting to be away from them as she knows they will most likely get into trouble without her.

Another 20 minutes later and the shadowhunters and friends are deep in conversations about some kind of mundane sport which Alec has no clue about so instead he has spent the past 20 minutes zoning out. That is until something catches his eye. Across the room he notices someone that is all to familiar to him, Magnus. Alec's breathing fastens as he pays more attention to Magnus, or more in particular the annoyingly attractive warlock he is holding hands with and talking animatedly to. Alec's stomach drops, he can not believe the love of his life had already moved on to someone new and it had only been two bloody weeks. Alec could feel tears burning at the back of his eyes just watching Magnus and the other guy talking to each other and the people around them.

"Alec are you alright? You're looking kind of pale" He hears Izzy say worriedly.

"No. No I'm not alright. My ex has apparently moved on to the next guy." Alec says angrily a tear escaping out the corner of his eye, not looking away from Magnus.

"I am personally going to kill that bastard." Jace says through gritted teeth.

"Yeah get in line brother." Izzy says venomously.

Just at that moment Alec makes eye contact with Magnus and the two are caught in an unwavering staring contest, neither one looking away. He can see the look of guilt plague his ex-boyfriends eyes as the warlock realises just what Alec has noticed. Magnus immediately drops the other warlocks hand and moves to walk towards the shadowhunter. But it's too late as more tears overflow Alec makes a run for it out of the Hall of Accords, completely ignoring the calls coming from his family and friends. Alec needs to get out of there and quick before he completely loses it.

Alec has never needed to go on a hunt more then he has at that moment. He has so much pent up hurt and frustration that he desperately needs to release. But alas there are not demons in Idris so instead he takes off running hoping the burning of his muscles will release his anger. Surprisingly it works, or at least it does, until Alec is completely out of breathe and has run all the way to the outskirts of Idris to where he can just make out the lake in the moonlight. At that moment waves of hurt and confusion threaten to drown him and so with minimal effort Alec sinks to the ground and lets out the first wave of tears and wrecked sobs that he has been holding in for two weeks. Finally letting the full effect of the break up wreck havoc on his mind and body until there's nothing left.

Jace's POV-

He was going to kill Magnus. How could the warlock just move on from Alec like he was nothing? Jace knew better then to go after Alec because he would never get anything out of Alec. He never does anymore. Ever since Alec started going out with the warlock he has been seeing less and less of him. If Jace was completely honest he would say that it hurt him a little to know that Alec hasn't wanted to spend time with him, and instead opting to spend time with Magnus. And since the two broke things off he has seen even less of his parabatai then ever.

"Someone should go after him." he heard Izzy say.

"No just let him get whatever he is feeling out of his system he's just pissed off." Izzy bites her lip and looks over Jace's shoulder.

"Magnus is walking over to us, what do we say?" Just then Jace heard a clearing of a throat from behind him.

"What do you want Downworlder?" Jace said through clenched teeth as he turned around.

"I prefer the term Warlock actually. And I just wanted to come over and talk to you guys."

"What do you want to talk to us about then? You haven't talked to us since you broke up with Alec. In fact you made it pretty clear that you didn't want to talk or have anything to do with us 'Shadowhunters' at all. So forgive me if I don't understand why you want to talk to us." Izzy said with a measured amount of anger and passiveness to her tone.

"Well that clears up your feelings towards me then. Look." Magnus sighed. "Is Alec okay? He seemed different…sadder."

"Of course he is bloody sad Magnus. The first person he was ever with dumped him and left him in the middle of a dingy unused subway to have a full on breakdown only to be found later the next morning by his siblings to pick up the pieces. And to top it all of said ex has moved on to someone else. So yeah I think its safe to say he is just a tad bit sad at the moment." Jace spat at Magnus. Jace could see Magnus' expression turn to one of pain as Jace explained how Alec had been since the break up.

"Look I never intended to cause Alec so much pain but I was angry I had just found out that my boyfriend, someone I had trusted, had been going behind my back. So yeah I was a little pissed off, honestly who wouldn't be."

"Yeah well Alec wasn't completely at fault. There's a reason he went to Camille in the first place." Jace said pointedly. Magnus just sighed.

"Look I'm going to go talk to Alec, there is a lot that we need to talk over and discuss." Magnus says softly turning to walk towards the door before the shadowhunters can stop him. "Oh." Magnus says turning back briefly. "For the record I'm not with that guy, Zach, he just gets a little clingy when he's drunk." Magnus tells them before walking out the door in search of Alec.

A soon as Magnus stepped outside the Hall of Accords he knew finding Alec would be hard. The city wasn't exactly small and there were a number of places that Alec could go. So instead of walking around aimlessly Magnus conjured up his magic and focused in on where Alec could be hiding in Idris. Except he couldn't feel that Alec was there. Momentarily confused it took Magnus a few minutes to remember the lake, the place in which him and Alec would always meet up at in the middle of the night many months ago when the whole Sebastian thing was happening. It was one of the only places where they could go away from people and just spend time alone together in Idris. So walking at a brisk pace he set off towards the lake hoping his instincts were correct and he would find his blue-eyed beauty.

Alecs POV

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there before he could vaguely hear someone walking towards him but he had no energy left in his body. So instead he sat there arms wrapped around his legs, face buried under his long black hair. Staying completely still semi hoping the person would just ignore him and keep on walking.

"Alec?" He heard someone whisper softly. He froze instantly realising that it was Magnus. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?!" Alec sighed, his voice cracking on the last syllable. Within seconds he felt arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and he could smell the distinctive scent of Magnus. For a few seconds Alec let Magnus hold him but then he realised that they broke up and they shouldn't be this close together, plus Magnus has a new boyfriend.

"Get off me." Alec murmurs while shrugging out of Magnus' grasp and stumbling to his feet a few paces away. "You have a _boyfriend_ remember." Alec says with venom dripping from his tone.

"Alec." Magnus sighs. "Look listen to me. I don't have a boyfriend that guy was just a friend."

"Oh yeah sure, you guys looked really friendly." Alec whispers sarcastically.

"Alexander."

"Don't call me that." Alec say just above a whisper.

"You never seemed to mind me calling you Alexander before." Magnus says simply.

"Yeah well things have changed." Alec mumbles.

"Look Alexander can we please go somewhere and talk?" Magnus asks hopefully.

"Why cant we just talk here?"

"Well for one its freezing cold and two I'm hungry. Lets go get something to eat?" Magnus asks hopefully.

"Fine." Alec shrugs. Trying his hardest to act like he didn't care whether or not he went anywhere with Magnus. But truth be told, not matter how much the warlock had hurt him, he would do anything Magnus asked him.

It took them nearly 20 minutes to get back into the main part of the city though as it was the middle of the night no one was about and it was dead quiet. The whole walk back had been silent, neither of the two attempting to make conversation, instead they were walking in a somewhat comfortable silence. Alec allowed Magnus to direct him to a small diner down one of the many winding streets.

As they took their seats in the corner booth at the diner Alec finally took in Magnus' appearance. To anyone he would look like the normal Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn. But to Alec he could recognise the little things easily. Such as the slight dimness to his usually bright cat eyes. The cleverly covered up bags under his eyes. The way his eyeliner wasn't nearly as perfect as it normally was. The fact that no matter how long his eyes roamed Magnus' body he could pick up no trace of glitter with his brilliant eyesight.

"What are you staring at?" Alec was suddenly startled out of his daydreaming.

"I…ugh…nothing." Alec mumbled, cheeks growing hot under the warlocks gaze. Magnus gave a curt laugh.

"You were always crap at lying. The angel only knows how you managed to sneak out and see Camille without me finding out sooner." Magnus said shortly. Alec couldn't help but feel saddened at Magnus' comment, clearly the warlock still hated Alec.

"I'm sorry." Alec whispered looking down, only then realising how close to tears he was. Damn Magnus for being better at him when it came to hiding his emotion. He heard Magnus sigh softly before feeling a hand under his chin forcing him to look into the eyes he missed immensely.

"Stop apologising. I get it. You're sorry for what happened. But it isn't your fault, well not completely anyway. We were both handling things the wrong way. That is why I wanted to go somewhere and talk. Because we really do need to talk about what happened." Magnus said keeping his eyes locked with Alecs the whole time.

"We both did the wrong thing. You shouldn't have gone behind my back and I shouldn't have kept on hiding my past from you and pushing you out." Magnus explained.

"Yeah but maybe I shouldn't have been so demanding about knowing your history." Alec said softly not trusting his voice to not break if he spoke louder.

"And I shouldn't have been so adamant to not tell you. I was just…" Magnus sighed again, taking a breathe. "I just was worried about what you would think of me. I didn't know if, after I tell you about some of the things I have done, you would still love me?" Magnus said honestly.

"Nothing you say could ever make me stop loving you. Hell you broke up with me and I still love you to no end." Alec said ducking his head down so to hide the blush that reappeared as being this honest with Magnus always embarrassed him a little. He just wasn't used to being so open about his emotions to someone that wasn't blood or Jace.

"I still love you to Alexander." Magnus said, his voice cracking briefly as all the emotions he had felt the past few weeks poured into those few words. At this Alec finally lifted his eyes to Magnus looking to see if Magnus was lying. But no. Magnus really did still love him. So without thinking it through he leaned over the table and pressed his lips to Magnus who immediately returned the kiss eagerly.

"Um excuse me." Alec and Magnus quickly drew away from each other noticing a waitress standing next to their table. "I'm here to take your order. What do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys, was really happy to see that you guys seemed **__**to**____**like the first chapter so here is the next one for you beautiful people. Don't forget to favourite/follow this story and leave me a review if you feel like it :) xx**_

Magnus' POV

As soon as Alecs lips touched his he was a goner. Since the first kiss the two had shared Magnus could not get over kissing him. Something about the fact that Magnus was the first person Alec had ever had experience with made everything they did that more special in a way.

As soon as we had ordered and the annoying waitress had walked away Magnus leaned forward again to steal one more kiss, savouring the way Alec felt.

"Magnus you need to stop kissing me." Alec breathed into Magnus' lips. Magnus just simply pouted.

"And why is that blue-eyes?" Magnus said cockily.

"Well for one I cant think when you are this close in proximity to my lips." Magnus shivered slightly at the Shadowhunters words. "Two, somehow we both keep on forgetting that you should be mad at me and three we again keep forgetting that we are not together anymore." Magnus noticed the sadness etched into Alecs voice at his last point.

"Well one I like kissing you so deal with it." Magnus said pecking Alecs lips pointedly. "Two I _was _mad at you for like five minutes until I had thought everything through. Then three I know we aren't together anymore, that was a mistake on my part."

"You think you made a mistake breaking up with me?" Alec said looking intently into Magnus' eyes looking for any sign the warlock was bluffing.

"I did Alexander. I was mad and I hadn't really thought about the situation. But I now know that I was too hasty. I should have let you explain and I am sorry for that I really am." Magnus explained with emotion dripping from his words. Before he could say anything else Alec leaned forward once again kissing Magnus with such force Alec almost ended up laying on the table. Magnus giggled softly against the shadowhunters lips. "I missed you. I missed this. I know we still have some kinks to work out but I don't want to be apart from you any longer. It was hell not being able to see or talk or kiss or anything with you. I want you to be mine again. That is if you will have me?" Magnus finished waiting nervously for the blue-eyed beauties response.

"Magnus of course I want to be with you again. Really I cant even begin to imagine not having you in my life. You are the sort of person I never really knew I needed until I had you and I truly, on the angel, thank you for being with me. I know I may not be the easiest person to be in a relationship with but I really do appreciate you and everything you do for me. But at the same time I'm scared to be with you again. When you broke up with me it almost destroyed me and I just don't think I could handle going through something like that again. But I know I cant be just your friend I don't think we could ever be just friends especially after everything we have been through together." Alec said all of this looking down trying to avoid Magnus' eyes.

"I agree Alec. We will never be able to be just friends. I mean look at us we are broken up yet we are still kissing each other like we are together. And I get that you are scared and I hate that I made you feel this way. But I want to be with you and I don't plan to break up with you anytime soon trust me." Magnus said eyes pleading with Alecs.

"You say that now but what if I do something and you don't want to be with me anymore or vice versa?"

"Then we will work through it just like we should have before." Magnus said.

"Its all good and well to say that now but you can never tell how you can react to something. I'm just scared to go their with you and then have something that tears us apart. I cant handle losing you again Magnus I really cant." Alec said as tears threatened to spill over.

"I get what you are saying Alec I do but we are never going to get past this if we never try." At this silence fell over the two as neither the warlock or the shadowhunter knew how to carry on. Five minutes passed with no one saying anything which was interrupted by Alecs phone ringing.

"Its Jace." Alec murmured before answering. "Jace I'm in the midd-" Magnus tilted his head to the side wondering what Jace was telling him. Alec nodded a few times before ending the call. "Look I'm sorry I have to go our family is having an important meeting or whatever." Alec said before standing up.

"Alec meet me for dinner tonight? I really want to fix things with you and I just hope you feel the same."

"Of course I want to fix things Magnus and of course I will meet you for dinner." Alec said taking a few steps towards Magnus who had stood up as well.

"Good then come to mine tonight around 8? I'm staying at Ragnors while he is away, do you remember where it is?" Magnus said.

"Yeah I do I will be there." Alec said before going to walk out of the diner. But he didn't get more then two steps before Magnus pulled on his arm wrapping him into a tight hug and placing a light kiss on the top of his head.

"See you then baby." Magnus whispered before letting go and watching as Alec walked off.

Alecs POV

-8.00pm-

_Shit_ Alec thought. He was going to be _so_ late. The meeting he had had to attend lasted for hours and had only just let out and Alec still had to shower and get ready for dinner. Alec had tried to contact Magnus to tell him he was going to be at least half an hour late but hadn't heard anything from him. As Alec ran up the stairs to jump in the shower the door was already closed. So Alec settled for banging on the door.

"What!" Izzy yelled as the door flew open. Alec simply pushed past her and said,

"Get out I have something I need to get ready for." At this Izzy went to pull Alec out of the bathroom.

"Brother I was clearly here first so would you kindly fuck off so I can have a bath."

"No." Alec yelled as he closed the door and locked it quickly and all but falling into the shower. Ten minutes later Alec was showered and running out of the bathroom to get changed but as he opened the door to his room he noticed Izzy and Jace sitting on one of the beds talking.

"Get out." Alec commanded, "I need to get dressed."

"Tough you stole my bath time so we're stealing the bedroom." Izzy said sassily.

"I don't care I need to get ready okay so get out." Alec said sounding highly exasperated and completely over his siblings attitude.

"Where are you going anyway?" Jace questioned.

"It isn't any of your guy's business." Alex spoke quickly trying to convey his hurriedness to his siblings. Though to no avail.

"Yeah it is Alec we _are _you siblings after all." Izzy spoke determinately.

"Look I don't have time to explain myself to you two. I'm already late as it is so please just get out so I can get ready and go." Alec yelled at his siblings nearing his breaking point.

"Jeez Alec I've never seen you this angry and on edge before what is going on with you? And fine we will get out of your way but you are explaining what is going on with you when you get back. " Jace said sensing Alecs anger as he pulled Izzy quickly out of the room. Alec simply sighed before getting dressed and running out the door.


End file.
